


An Applin for my Love

by apeartist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: FirstFriendShipping, M/M, SatoGou, gay bois, journeyshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeartist/pseuds/apeartist
Summary: People say that when you give an Applin to somebody, you will be together forever. Iris is well aware of this and the mutual pining of Ash and Goh, so she decides to help them along.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 34





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very familiar with Iris's character so sorry if it's off canon. Pretend this is from the canon after Episode 55, and they already met Iris. Applin's line is one of my all-time favorites, so I came up with this. Hope you like it!

Ash and Goh were eating at breakfast along with their Pokemon as Professor Cerise walked in. "Good morning Research Fellows!"

"Good morning!" the pair responded, grins obvious on their faces.

The professor told them their assignment for the next few days. "You're going to return to Galar. It seems there is a strange influx of Applin in Turffield. You're going to research the cause."

Ash smiled in his mouthful of food. "That's awesome!"

Taking out his Pokedex, Goh murmured, "What's an Applin?"

"Applin: The Apple Core Pokemon. A Grass and Dragon type. Applin spends its entire life inside an apple. The apple is its food source and a good hiding place to avoid bird Pokemon who want to eat it."

Ash began eating much faster. "That's so cool! I'm going to call Iris about it, maybe she wants to know about it!"

"Good idea!"

That's why Ash wanted to call her, huh. Before Goh could respond, Ash ran off to begin packing. Goh still needed to finish his breakfast, so he stayed behind. _Ash is never going to run out of energy, will he?_

* * *

Ash ran into their room to grab his Rotom phone. He dialed in Iris's added contact from their last meeting. 

**Calling! Calling!**

Soon, Iris actually picked up. "Hey, Ash! How are you doing?"

"Hi, Iris! Goh and I are heading to Galar to look for some Applin, do you know anything about them?"

"Yes, actually... let me think."

Iris had heard about Applin from a friend of hers that has just been in Galar. Apparently, the story was that giving an Applin to somebody meant you would be together forever. Actually, that was perfect. The last time she was in Kanto, it was painfully obvious of Ash and Goh's mutual pining. Goh was clear as day - he shared Ash's love of all Pokemon along with his limitless passion. They were so comfortable around each other, it was adorable. And Ash cared for Goh more than he ever cared about her or Cilan when they were traveling together. She wasn't offended, although she knew they were oblivious to each other. So maybe she should... tempt fate a bit.

"Oh right! Applin has two evolutions depending on what apple it lives in! You should give Goh an Applin to surprise him."

Ash beamed. "He'll love that for sure! Oh, he's coming back. Nice talking to you!"

Pikachu added a loud Pii! as a goodbye.

"Bye! And good luck with the Applin!" she replied before hanging up.

Goh walked in with Sobble clinging to his shoulder. "Hey, were you just talking about me?"

"Yeah, I was asking Iris about the Applin. She didn't know much though." He laughed it off a bit awkwardly. Pikachu sighed on his shoulder.

Goh saw Ash acting a bit strange, but he didn't think much of it as he began packing his clothes.

All the way in Unova, Iris was smirking as she stared at her Rotom phone. Those boys were hopeless. But if he could nudge them a bit closer from regions away, then she did her job. 

Giggling, she put her phone away. Maybe one day they'll confess. For now, she'll just watch the show.


	2. Examining the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh are in Turffield now, and they meet the person who invited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this, but I am writing this the way I think it would happen in the anime's canon.

Ash and Goh walked out of the plane with their Pokemon beside them. The first thing they wanted to do was explore the town a bit. Goh checked his Rotom phone to figure out where to go. "Last time I was here, I was with Sonia to look at the huge geoglyph. Hey, maybe there's some Pokemon there!" He grabbed Ash's hand and began running over.

"WOAH, that's HUGE!" Ash shouted as he leaned over the railing. 

"Pii-ka!" Pikachu agreed.

Suddenly, a _baaah_ distracted Goh. Whirling around, he spots Wooloo eating in the fields. "What's that Pokemon?"

"Wooloo: The Sheep Pokemon. A Normal type. Wooloo's thick coat is a very effective cushion. If they need to escape from enemies, they simply roll away."

"Alright, Pokeball, GO!" Goh threw the Pokeball at Wooloo. Suddenly, a trainer shouted, "Magical Leaf!" A Gossifleur blew the Pokeball away from the unsuspecting Wooloo, who only just noticed the commotion.

"Sorry, that's one of my Wooloo," the trainer apologized. "Say, are you Professor Cerise's Research Fellows?"

"Yep! I'm Goh, and this is Cinderace and Sobble."

"I'm Ash. This is Pikachu and Lucario." 

Goh apologized, "Sorry for trying to catch your Wooloo."

"It's no problem! I'm Milo, the Turffield Gym Leader. I also watch over the Wooloo in the fields. I'm the one who asked for help from the Professor." Milo shook their hands. "Now come on, let me show you where the Applin are."

They begin walking down the main trail. The valley was in the middle of several farms. The sun was smiling above them all, and there was a slight breeze just ruffling the vegetation. Wild Pokemon were everywhere, especially Flying, Grass, and Normal types. Rookidee and Corvisquire were gliding in with the wind. Gossifleur, Eldegoss, Oddish, and more Grass types were in the fields, soaking in the warm sunlight. 

Ash exclaimed, "Wait, you're a Gym Leader? Are you in the World Coronation Series?"

"Yes. If you want, we can have a battle when I show you the Gym." Milo smiled.

They walked to an apple orchard. The fruit seemed nearly ripe and the trees healthy.

"Where's the Appli-AACK!" Goh shouted as an apple fell and knocked him on the face. 

Cinderace leaned over to look at the apple. Suddenly, it shook and rolled away. "CIN! Cinder-ACE!"

Milo sighed. "The Applin have been sitting in the apple trees for several days now. It must have something to do with the new apples. But nobody knows what they're doing here."

Suddenly, Goh took out a Pokeball and threw it at the Applin. "Pokeball GO!" The ball shook once, twice, three times before clicking.

"Applin has been added to your Pokedex!"

"Nice job Goh!" Ash beamed. 

Goh grinned right back. "When will these apples be ripe anyways?" he asked Milo.

"The apples have been ripe for the picking for a week. They'll all be picked off the trees tomorrow, but I don't know why the Applin are here," Milo explained.

Ash and Goh walked around the orchard for a while before deciding to try again tomorrow, so they began walking to the Gym.


End file.
